Spectagraph
Name Spectagraphs, are used by a Weyland Personnel and features in the film Prometheus. They are used on the Alien Gods planet and in the Derelict. Description A Spectagraph is a analyser and scanner, this next-generation device, used by Weyland geologists and engineers, surveys unknown planetary terrain in the pre-terraforming process. An omni-directional laser live-maps 3D topography and sends the detailed scanned images to the viewing platform. Construction ---- A new hyper-conducting spherical shell allows smooth, self-propelled flight in any atmosphere. Polymer film bio-sensors can detect airborne toxins and life forms down to 500 nanometers. Tactical Uses ---- A Spectagraphs are in use in the film Prometheus. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Prometheus (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens: Fire and Stone Variations Interactions Spectagraphs are available in the following; [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] The Spectagraphs are used by Fifield on the crew's first journey into the Alien Temple. He sets off 4 of them, and once released they automate and scan the environment, in minutes data from the spectagraphs' showed that in the Temple the air was breathable and that there were no airbourne pathogens. With this data the crew took off their spacesuit helmets and continued without them. As they waited the spectagraphs mapped the Temple's interior allowing this information to be displayed on a Holotab Display Unit, displaying the complexes tunnels and rooms and if there was any forms of life. With the information the crew travelled further and found the dead Terraformers and the Terraformer's Biomask which they took back for analysis. The Spectagraphs themselves continued scanning through the night and into the next day. Later that night they discovered a life reading, this signal David followed the next day. Continuity Aliens: Fire and Stone From the film Prometheus and appearing in the comics Aliens: Fire and Stone are the spectagraphs used by the crew. Derrick from Hadley's Hope colony on LV426 snares one with a makeshift net and unlocks the data held inside about Prometheus' mission in 2093. Aliens: Colonial Marines Spectagraphs appear on the Derelict in the level Derelict Reclaimed and in the tunnel system under the Derelict in the level Stasis Interrupted. They continue scanning the Derelict but are not used or controlled by marines. These also suggest that they were from the crew of Prometheus but the crew landed on LV223 in the film and these are used by Weyland-Yutani personnel. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] The spectagraphs are equipped with laser emitters as their detector analysation array which appear from the units that scan the interior of the Temple. Concept Spectagraphs were referred to as 'pups' in concept art which was later carried through to the film, Fifield also referred to them this way as he released them. These were originally designed to roll along the floor but Ridley Scott liked the idea of having them hover as they scanned the structure of the Temple. On-set Four spectagraphs were used in the film and produced on set by the props crew, in filming as Fifield releases them they are replace by CGI and appear several times as the group are in the Temple. The spectagraphs themselves are monitored via Prometheus' bridge holo display which tracks their location through the night also displaying their location of the team. Production Trevor Woods team constructed a rig that rotated as it got pulled along made from lasers but as this conflicted with shutter speed and exposure was dropped and five or six flashlights with red filters were used instead. Fuel VFX generated the spectagraphs and the laser effects, as on screen props didn't produce any lights. Lidar scans refined in zbrush were used by effects lead Romain Buignet and layout supervisor Bern Stock who projected animated laser beams around the flying probes both with two scanners, one spun all the way around and two shone ahead in random directions. Smoke and water effects were added in post production so the laser light could be seen. See also References Citations Prometheus (film) Prometheus: The Art of the Film Notes Category:Equipment Category:Prometheus